Lost Lovers
by winchesterfan67
Summary: They lived side-by-side since she was 5. They were best friends. They fell in love;&she broke his heart. Can John forgive her? And what happens when he finds out the reason why she left all those years ago? Will love prevail? Cena/OC. please R/R
1. Prologue

Summary: They lived side-by-side since she was 5. They were best friends. They fell in love; and she broke his heart. Can John forgive her? And what happens when he finds out the reason why she left all those years ago? Will love prevail? Cena/OC

Chapter 1:

_Prologue:_

_She promised herself she wouldn't cry. She loved him, but knew this would ruin his career. Did she make the right choice?_

_They had been dating since her senior year in high school. He was a year older than her. They dated right through four years of college where she finished her nurse's program. _

_As she stood with her back to her childhood home and, beside it, her best friend and love of her life's house in West Newbury, Massachusetts she argued with herself. She wanted to run right back into his strong arms and have him make it all better. To tell her everything would be okay, and they would work things out, as he did so many times during high school. _

_But she couldn't. She knew if she did tell him, he would never accomplish his dream of becoming a professional wrestler. _

_As she placed her hand on her small 2-month bump, she couldn't bring herself to regret it. Even if it was the reason she was leaving the love of her life, her body knew it was _his_ baby. _

_The cab pulled up and she stepped into the back. She was on her way to Michigan, where she had obtained a job at the hospital there. _

_She never looked back at the houses. The cab drove away with tears running silently down her face. _


	2. Surprises

**A/N-Thank you to ILoveJohnCena54 for reviewing and to both Protege16 and ILoveJohnCena54 for the story favourites. **

**I know it's a little slow right now, but I promise it will pick up. I have a lot of ideas for this story and am trying to get organized. I promise it will get better!**

Chapter 1: Surprises

_2 years later_

Mia Taylor woke to the screaming of her 17-month old son. A quick glance at the clock on her bedside table told her that the ungodly hour was 5:24 AM. She shook her head and climbed out of bed and headed to her son's nursery room.

It had been two years since she walked away from John. She never regretted it because he now was wrestling on_ Smackdown!_, the WWE's Friday night show. Her dad watched wrestling occasionally, but Mia could never watch Smackdown. It hurt to see him. But, how she missed him. Everyday. It was hard to get over the man you loved when your year and a half old son was the spitting image of him.

Her son. Brett Anthony Taylor. He looked exactly like his father. The same blue eyes, all the same facial features. The only thing Brett had of her was his nose.

Mia picked him up and he immediately stopped crying. He had been sick lately and was clingy. The only person he ever wanted was Mia or her grandfather.

She lived in Michigan with her parents, Joe and Mary Taylor and her grandparents, Fred and Alice Wilson and grandfather, James Taylor. Her parents owned a grocery store and a garage.

She was lucky she had such caring parents. They all loved Brett. They took care of him when she needed help, if she had to work and to let her escape for a few hours of alone time.

She went downstairs and greeted her parents. Her grandfather came down the stairs in his uniform.

"Mornin'," James greeted tiredly. He worked at the garage with Mia's father, while Mary and Alice ran the grocery store. Fred handled the books for each business, as he was an accountant.

He perked up the moment he saw Mia and Brett. "How's my little man?" Brett immediately smiled and reached for his grandpa.

Mia noticed her mother had been crying. She walked over to her mother.

"Mom? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Her father came over and put an arm around his wife, as she began crying uncontrollably. He answered Mia's question for his wife.

"We're sorry, Mia. We should have told you this before. We didn't think it would matter, either way." Joe tightened his grip on his wife, as a few tears slipped from his eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Mia saw her grandfather tighten his grip on Brett.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Sit down, honey."

Her grandmother pushed a mug of tea in her hands. Mia watched her take Brett to give him his breakfast.

"Honey," Her dad began.

He took a deep breath and tried again. "...we adopted you."

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Details

**A/N-Thank you again to all who reviewed. It makes me want to write more! As I said on my site, updates will be short and farther apart, as I have exams coming up and final projects to hand in. As soon as my stuff at school is done, I should have more time to write longer reviews. **

**Okay, I think I've rambled enough—on to the story!!**

Chapter 2

Mia stared at him blankly. Her dad—er, the man she considered to be her father?—had just told her he wasn't her father. She glanced at her mother, who was still crying, and at her grandparents, around her house, that she had called home these past two years. The home she spent her summers in until the age of 12, when her grandparents came to visit her.

It hit her hard as soon as it sunk in. She started to sob uncontrollably. Everything she thought was right wasn't. The people she loved with her whole heart, her _family_, had just told her she wasn't who she thought she was. She wasn't Mia Elizabeth Taylor, named after her late grandmother. She was Mia, just Mia. Mia who? She didn't know. Her whole body started to shake and the tea spilled out of the mug.

She placed it on the table and her grandmother came and placed her arms around her.

Her dad finally spoke. "We promised ourselves we would tell you when you turned 18, but you were just starting college, and we didn't want to mess up your schooling, so we said we'd wait until after college." Mia glanced up at him. His green eyes were red-rimmed and his olive-toned cheeks were wet from his tears. "But then, you came home, pregnant with Brett, and we didn't want to put added stress on you or the baby."

Mia tried to clear her head. She had to know. "So my parents..." She began.

Joe shook his head. "We don't know much. The adoption agency doesn't give out private information. Unless you went to ask them, they told us it was classified. All we know, is your," Joe choked out the next word, "Parents have been looking for you for a long time. They had to give you up for circumstances beyond their control, and the agency you were originally at wasn't very helpful."

James was the next one to speak. "You were only Brett's age when you became a Taylor." He looked down at his grandson and smiled slightly. The smile was gone and a somber expression had taken it's place when he next looked up. "You had already been at 4 different orphanages across the states and 3 foster homes. We couldn't understand why you hadn't been adopted already."

"Mia," Mary Taylor reached across the table to grasp Mia's hand. Mia took it and held on tight. "Please don't hate us for what we did. We should have told you. But we loved having you as our daughter so much." Mary looked down as if in embarrassment. "We shouldn't have been so selfish. I'm so sorry."

"It's your choice, Mia," Joe added. "We won't take offense if you go off and join your real family."

Mia looked up, affronted. "Stop that." More tears poured down her face. "I'm willing to meet these people and let them get to know me, if that's what they want. But just because they are the reason I'm sitting here does not make them my family. A family is a group of people who love each other unconditionally, and take care of each other. It doesn't have to be biological. You are my family."

At this point, tears were rolling down everyone's faces.

"I'd like to get the number for the agency who contacted you. I'd like to get in touch with my...parents. But, the only way I will go and meet them is if they accept the fact that I'm not leaving my family behind."

With that, Mia got up and left the table.

_One week later_

Mia sat at the diner's table, sipping a cappuccino. She had agreed to meet her parents here at 4:00. It was now 3:45.

Brett was being watched by Mary. While she wanted her parents to meet their grandson, she felt it was important that she meet them first.

Mia was getting nervous. The agency told her the necessities for today's visit and said her parents would cover the rest of the details. All she knew was that they were a wrestling family, and that they had other children as well.

10 minutes later, a tall, portly man, and a kind-looking woman entered the diner. He was wearing blue jeans and a forest green button-up long-sleeved shirt. She was wearing a long floral-patterned yellow sundress. They glanced around and saw her. They hesitated, then waved. They looked just as nervous as she felt.

As they made their way toward her, it finally sunk in that her parents had arrived.

**I'd like to do a little poll here: Do you guys think that I should leave this story the way it is now, as in Mia's POV and story or would you guys like if I put in John's POV somewhere? Like going from Mia's story to John and then back? I planned on doing it later on, when John was re-introduced, but maybe you'd like to see how he's been dealing? R/R **

**Katie**


	4. Reminiscing

**A/N-Thank you to everyone who reviewed!! Well here's John POV- I promise next chapter you will find out who Mia's parents are. In this chapter, you'll learn their background as well as John's feelings.**

Chapter 3: Reminiscing

John's POV

John stepped into his childhood room at his dad's house in West Newbury, Massachusetts. He grimaced. He didn't like coming in here, though his room hadn't changed much since he lived here 6 years ago. The walls were still the same colour blue, plastered with posters of all his favourite football teams and some claiming of his love for hip hop music that he put up during his teenage years. He still had the same camo-print bedspread that he had been obsessed with at the age of 15.

He threw his duffel bag on the bed and tried not to look around. Just like the rest of the house, his bedroom had pictures of John and his brothers growing up. While some of these were embarrassing in their own right, that was not the reason it hurt to come in here.

In most of the pictures, as they had been inseparable as teenagers, was a certain person John took great care not to think about. Mia. He groaned.

When he visited his parents and brothers, he counted on his two young nephews to tire him out, so that when they finally had gone to bed, he'd be too tired to see the pictures or to think about the occupants. Too tired to remember.

Despite the age difference of a year between the two, growing up, John and Mia were the best of friends. They did everything together. As his parents loved her, and so did his brothers, Mia had become an unofficial member of the Cena family. She had always been one of "the boys."

Until she turned 15, that is. At that point, John was quarterback on the high school junior football team, was popular and had had many girlfriends. But he also started noticing things he never noticed about his best friend before. The way she wore her hair, when she had makeup on and when she didn't, even the colour of her eyes. He started to think before he talked to her as he didn't want to sound like an idiot. His brothers joked around and made fun of him a lot for 'Fallin' in love with their sister.'

He picked up a picture on the far table. It was one taken the summer she had turned 17, right after she broke up with her boyfriend, who had been cheating on her. John had beaten him up so badly, he had to leave the school, which turned out to be the catalyst for John and Mia's relationship.

He threw the picture down and shook his head. It was stupid, reminiscing. She left him. And now he was the one who would be hurting.

This weekend, his 5-year old nephew Joshua and 3-year old nephew, Cameron, the sons of his brother Steve, were at their other grandparents, so they couldn't tire him out. He glanced at the picture of him and Mia again, sighed and left the room.

When he had gone down the stairs, he noticed both of his parents there. That was never good. His mom had a tendency to make comments about his life, 'suggestions' as she called it, yet she expected him to do them. Most or all of her comments were about his career and lifestyle, and John had ignored a lot of them.

He walked in and said hello to both his parents than went to search for his brother Matt. He found him in the basement with their cousin, Marc.

"Hey," He said as he sat down. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hey, John." Matt replied. "Just chilling."

John smirked. He had found a way to forget. It looked like he wouldn't need his nephews.

"Good." He said, still smirking. "Let's go." He got up and started to walk up the stairs.

"Whoa," Marc said, trying to catch up. "Where we going?"

John's smirk became more pronounced. "We're going to get drunk."

**A/N-I just wanted to apologize for the spelling "errors" like colour. Please keep in mind that I live in Canada so to me they aren't errors and old habits die hard. I hope you enjoyed John's POV. I will try to get another chapter up next week, but I think the earliest I will have a chance is next weekend. But on the bright side, school is finished in a week and a half!! :) so I definitely will have more time to update. **


	5. Meet the Parents

Chapter 4: Meet the Parents

Mia stood by her car and watched as her parents drove to their hotel. It was now almost 8:00. She smiled, remembering her visit with her parents.

_Mia stood and greeted her parents for the first time. She noticed the similarities between them almost instantaneously. She had her mother's green eyes, and her father's hair colour.  
_

"_Hi." He said as they reached her. "I'm Bob Orton and this is my wife, Elaine." _

For the next four hours they had sat in the little diner, enjoying each other's company and sharing details about their lives. She found out they were from Missouri, and that she had an older and a younger brother. She also found out why the gave her up.

Elaine had been in an car accident and hadn't woken up until four days after the birth. Elaine's father hadn't wanted a granddaughter, and believed one grandson would suit them fine. He forged his daughter's name on the adoption papers and then told his daughter the baby had died. Bob had been on the road and hadn't found out until the day after the adoption papers went through. He had been told the same thing as his wife.

They didn't find out about Mia until 10 years after, when Elaine's father was on his death bed. He told them what he had done, and said he was very sorry. They traveled to every orphanage Mia had been in until they found her.

They had all cried a bit when Elaine had finished telling the story.

Mia was sad when she stood and told them she had to go to put her son to bed.

They made arrangements to meet at Mia's house for lunch. There, they would meet her family, the people who had raised her, and Brett.

Mia smiled again. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. She got into her car and drove home.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

_The next day_

Mia walked into her son's room, fresh after her morning shower. Her little boy was standing there with his hands on the bars and smiled big, showing off his few teeth, when he saw his mother. She picked him up and started to tickle him until his little boy laughter filled the room and made Mia smile.

She dressed him in dark blue denim jeans and a marine blue polo over top of a long sleeved white shirt. She went downstairs and put Brett down in the living room. He was all about walking now that he could. He was extremely independent for a year old.

She went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Mary and Alice were there, starting breakfast. She could already hear the TV in the living room going, which meant Joe and Fred were in there. The sounds of her son's giggling mixed with the deep laughter of James. She turned around and starting helping with the breakfast.

2 hours later, after they finished making lunch, the doorbell rang. She heard Joe say "I'll get it" and the sound of the door opening before she left the kitchen.

She picked up Brett, and walked toward the front door. By that time, everyone had congregated in the vast hall near the front of the house.

Introductions were made, and to Mia's amazement, both families seemed content in each other's presence. There was no awkwardness. Mia let out a sigh. Elaine saw her and smiled.

"Mia," she said as she walked over and hugged her. Mia hugged her back. Bob came over and did the same. He then looked at Brett and smiled.

"So," he said. "This must be Brett." Brett smiled a big grin. He loved meeting new people and being the center of attention. He reached his arms out to Bob, who took the small child in his arms.

They headed to the dining room to eat lunch.

Mia sat, listening to Mary, Alice and Elaine talking. Lunch had gone off great and Mary and Alice had invited the Ortons to stay for dinner.

Afterwards, they had gone to the living room to talk over coffee and tea. Brett had spent the afternoon alternating between Bob and James. He showed Bob his bedroom and his toys. He was the picture of happiness the entire afternoon. They had wore him out by chasing him around the living room, and he was presently asleep on Bob's lap.

Mia got up to take him to his room, and Bob offered to carry him. She led the way to his room, careful to avoid the squeaking step to avoid waking her son. Bob followed her example. When they reached his room, he laid Brett down in his bed.

Mia walked the Ortons to their car after the Taylor's had said goodbye.

"Thank you for letting us come and meet him." Bob said. "He's a great kid. You've done a great job with him."

"Thank you." Mia replied. "I know he had a lot of fun. He really likes you guys."

"Your family is very nice." Elaine said. "They raised you well." Elaine had tears in her eyes.

Seeing this, Mia started to tear up also. "Please don't cry. It wasn't your fault. I'm not going to hold this against you guys. I would still like to see you and spend time with you and get to know you, but I won't forget about my family."

"We don't expect you to." Bob said. "We would like to know if you will come with us to Missouri for a while."

Mia smiled and nodded. "I'd loved to."

The Ortons hugged her and got into the car. Mia stood there until the car disappeared from view and for a while after that. It was raining before she went back to the house.

**A/N-Sorry for the long wait for this update. I hope you guys liked it! R/R please and tell me what you thought!**

**Next chapter: Mia and Brett go to Missouri with Bob and Elaine.**


	6. Meeting Nate

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Please review. If you haven't been to my profile, please read my new story, "You Belong With Me" Thanks, Katie.**

Mia stepped out of the car and looked up at the big, three-story house. It was white with blue shutters. She imagined herself playing on the front yard with two boys when she was little. She shook her head. That wasn't possible. She had never been here before.

She smiled as she saw another picture in her mind. Her son playing on the front yard, laughing. She imagined him growing up here. As she looked around, she realized it would be a nice place to grow up. Playing in a great big yard, with no worries about being evicted or being able to pay the bills. To have someone with a financially stable job.

She turned towards the car, where her parents were standing with Bob holding Brett's hand. He grinned up at his mother. She nodded, seeing in his big blue eyes what he wanted. He laughed and ran towards the yard.

Her mother came toward her. "Are you okay, Mia?" She asked with concern in her eyes. "I know it's a lot to take in, in a little amount of time."

Mia smiled. "I'm fine."

Bob stepped into the room and set her suitcase down.

"I hope this is okay. We usually have very few guests, so you can do anything you'd like to this room. It's yours now, if you want it. You can paint, change the bedding, whatever you like. There's a closet there, and a bathroom there." He said, pointing things out.

"It's fine, Bob, thank you."

Bob looked at his watch. "Nathan should be home soon. But Randy won't be here until tomorrow. They're both looking forward to meeting you."

"I am too." Mia said sincerely.

"Well I'll leave you to it, then. We'll take care of Brett while you get settled in."

Mia came down the stairs an hour later after showering and unpacking her suitcase. On her way down she noticed a room with the door slightly opened. She walked over to it and almost cried. The room was a little boys wrestling themed bedroom.

The walls were a light blue with the wrestling ring ropes painted all around the room. It had drapes and the valence on the window. There was a small toddler bed with a WWE superstars comforter and sheet set. In the corner, there was also an inflatable ring bed. There was a inflatable table and chair set, an inflatable throne chair and a 3-in-1 gamers chair. On the walls were two wrestling belts with Brett's name on them. On a table near the wall was a collection of hats: a Legacy Born Better Cap, WWE Universe cap, Randy Orton hat, a Batista cap, and a Cenation cap.

She walked over to the dresser and opened it. Inside were all kinds of wrestling themed clothes, including a Randy Orton basketball jersey, and two jerseys with Brett's name: a Cenation and a Hardy's one.

In a cabinet was a collection of wrestling DVDs, everything from legends to PPVs. In a toy box with wrestling stickers was action figures. On the walls were posters of wrestlers and pictures. A closer look showed backstage pictures, and PPV pictures all through the years.

She backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. She turned around and almost ran into Bob.

He glanced at the door. "I hope it's okay. We did it the week before we went back to Michigan."

"Bob, you guys didn't have to do all this. Brett didn't need this. He loves you guys already. But I'm sure he's going to love it. Thank you." Mia said with tears in her eyes.

"It was nothing. I told Vince about it, and he helped me out. I hope he likes it."

Mia smiled. "He'll love it. He absolutely adores wrestling. I can see why, what with who he's related to." She didn't add the fact that he had wrestling in his blood from his father's side as well.

Bob returned her smile. "Would you like to come downstairs? We ordered pizza and Nate is home. He's met Brett and that little boy already has him wrapped around his finger." Bob chuckled.

Mia laughed. She followed Bob down the stairs.

At the bottom of the staircase, she saw Brett laughing as he was being tickled by a man. Nathan, she assumed. Nate glanced up. He smiled and walked over to her. When he reached her, he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Nate." He said. Mia noted that he looked very much like his older brother, who she had seen a few times watching wrestling with Joe and James. She also noted that he looked a lot like Bob. "Nice to meet you."

Mia reached out and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Nate."

"Mama," Brett called out, with his arms outstretched. He had spoken his first words a few weeks ago. He had now expanded his vocabulary to "No", "Mine", and "Grandpa" which he pronounced 'Gwampa'. Mia walked over and picked him up.

"Brett," She said to the small boy. "Do you know who this is?" She asked, pointing to Nate. The boy grinned and said 'No'. "He is your uncle Nate."

The boy grinned again and said "No," shaking his head. Everyone laughed at him. Brett squirmed trying to get out of his mother's arms.

They all sat and ate pizza, watching Brett and Nate playing. Mia sighed. One brother down. She only hoped Randy would be as kind and welcoming as Nate had been, with both her and her son.

Two hours later, Mia laid Brett into his new bed. Nate had tired him out by chasing him around the yard for awhile. But after he had seen his room, he had to go and explore everything. Bob and Elaine beamed. They were happy their grandson loved his room. After a while, they had retreated to bed and Nate had stayed with Mia and Brett. He had entertained Brett by playing with the action figures with him. Mia had noticed that his eyes began drooping and immediately picked him up and placed him in the bed. Within seconds, he had passed out.

Mia helped Nate clean up the toys. "Thank you. He really loves playing with people, but usually they get tired out before he does."

Nate looked down at his sleeping nephew. "It wasn't a problem. I love playing with kids. And Brett is one cool kid."

Mia smiled. "Thank you, for welcoming me and my son into your family. I know you didn't ask for this."

Nate looked thoughtful for a moment. There was silence until he spoke again. "I just figure your in the same boat as me. You didn't ask for this either, and I think it'd be worse for you than for me or Randy. I mean you grew up your whole life thinking you're one person and then one day, you find out you are someone else. I thought I'd make it easier on you." Nate smiled sincerely. "And Brett is easy to love. That kid is great. I don't think you'll have any problem with Randy. Brett will definitely win him over. And I think you'd be a pretty cool sister to have."

Nate paused for a second. "I've never had a sister. It's always been me and Randy." Nate grinned again. "You'll probably make things better in the Orton household."

Mia laughed, pulling her son's door shut, but not latching it. "Well, thank you Nate. Let's hope your brother thinks that way."

They reached his room. "Goodnight, Mia."

"Goodnight, Nate."

**Well there you go. A nice long update for you. Next Chapter: Mia meets Randy. Please review!! I'm not getting as much reviews as before, so I'll take that as a cue you guys aren't reading anymore. If I don't get anymore reviews, I'll take it down and work on "You Belong With Me."**

So please REVIEW!!


End file.
